yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Toudou Jinpachi
Toudou Jinpachi is a third year student at Hakone Academy and a member of the school's cycling club, serving as their ace climber and vice captain. Appearance He has notably thin, arched eyebrows giving him a constantly haughty look, and black hair (stylized often as dark violet) usually worn pulled back by a blue or white headband with a few bangs left hanging in front of his face. The anime shows Toudou wearing a white headband except for during a flashback of his first year in high school, where his headband is light blue. His eyes are light blue in the manga, while they appear to be a darker violet in the anime. For the movie, Toudou has a more purple tones to his hair and eyes. Toudou's signature pose is pointing his finger at others. Personality Toudou, upfront, has a very cheerful, exuberant, boastful, and sometimes loud personality. His main motivation for cycling is to covet all the spotlight for himself. He constantly references his fanclub and his own beauty, a habit which often irritates others, resulting in them telling him to shut up or to dismiss his claims. His ego isn't groundless - Toudou's fanclub truly exists and he's always been quite popular, while his high climbing skill and bib number of 3 speak for themselves. His fellow club members don't seem to entirely grasp him, likening him to a kid for his excitement over trivial things and baffled by his sheer affection for people; sometimes these tendencies can drive him to become quite fixated, particularly on things that prove a challenge for him (a rival, or being told he isn't knowledgeable about something)Off the Road Track 1. The lack of outside understanding works in his favor, however: He often has underhanded (albeit benign) intentions behind his behavior, and may behave dramatically just for the sake of being dramatic, because that's just what he feels. His words can turn from eloquent and smooth to outbursts shrieking with offense in an instant before the insult is forgotten, as Toudou defaults to a calm, easy-going, and almost regal demeanor until needed otherwise, internally more grounded than most would think. Despite his seemingly vain nature, Toudou shows sincere concern for other people's well-being and encourages them to grow and shine by their own achievements, discouraging shortcuts like copying homework or things like unhealthy eating habits.Yowapeda Episode 20 OmakeYowapeda Episode 22 Omake When he was younger, he used to be much more concerned about his appearance, praise, and own victory than anything else, but after spending time in a team and learning that people can stand on his level, he's able to applaud others for their successes even if it means his failure. If anything, Toudou is grateful for someone's existence and time spent with him. Toudou has a keen eye that's always watching those around him to notice the details. Arakita's strength, stamina, and unkind past weren't lost to him no matter how unfriendly Toudou was initially treated; the possibility of the Inter High not going as Hakone Academy planned was within his calculations, and he made a decision to deal with this on the fly. Toudou is the vice captain because he established his position as the best climber early on, and he normally makes very level-headed decisions. He's primarily a thinker and strategist at heart underneath his bizarre eccentricities - something Manami acknowledges and admires in him. On more than one occasion he's shown to push for bonding among his teammates (and rival teams) by orchestrating outings under the guise of a training regimen, club practice, or a raceAnimate Vol. 2, Mountain God's Winter Party, High Cadence to Tomorrow. Toudou is subtle in his manipulations no matter how loud his actions or words seem, but he's entirely honest with himself and others. He values a healthy rivalry, a constant challenge, an opportunity to grow, to the point of stating how he's jealous of those who can actually hate their rivals. Indeed, hate and downtrodden emotions seem to be a foreign concept to him that people rarely see: when Makishima couldn't compete with him, Toudou was hit with a barrage of emotions, mostly frustration, that led to losing his cool (and tears), and when he was forced to move on, Toudou couldn't understand the feeling of being in the lead but wanting the race to be over as soon as possible. His fellow club members, and fans, watching on the sidelines were equally shocked speechless to see this completely reversed demeanor. His personality turns serious whenever he's climbing, as races take the utmost priority for him. This is one reason why the prospect of being unable to race Makishima hit him so hard - Toudou already knew that the Inter High's first day was the only time available to settle their score, as he'd long resolved himself to fulfill his role for his team for the following days (which were going to be, to him, a "death match"). Choosing between his personal desires vs. his team's needs doesn't come easy; Toudou, who acts like dice never leave his hand but felt them slip away at that moment, would rather have both, as after all the constant calls checking in, he thought Makishima had planned months ahead for everything as well as he did. It's difficult for him to handle the unexpected with what he's been looking forward to with someone he considers responsible for who he is. At the same time, however, Toudou shows true loyalty to his team: He's one of the few who outright refused to react to Midousuji's teasing and verbal attacks other than glaring coldly ahead, even when Midousuji took the red number tags (trophies for climbing checkpoints) from him, as he was dutifully pulling for his captain. His need for his team to succeed is strong enough that Makishima preventing him from reaching and assisting his captain near the end of the Inter High earned blatant panic. At the end of it all, Toudou is someone who cares for his rivals and team just as much as he does for himself, and wants to see people thoroughly enjoy the world of cycling. Plot History Toudou was born and raised in Hakone at his family's hot springs inn, Toudou-An ("Toudou Retreat House"), which has existed since the Meiji era. Initially, he had no interest in joining any athletic club despite his impressive athletic abilities, which he attributed to how his parents took him on hiking trips where he built up endurance and the ability to move efficiently. Toudou's interest lied solely in fashion and having a good appearance. His middle school friend, Itokawa Shuusaku, described Toudou as having a cold attitude, but still being popular among the girls at school. One day when first visiting Toudou's inn during their eighth grade year, Shuusaku, the son of a family that owned a cycle shop, asked Toudou to join him in the Hakone Road Hill Climb race being held at the Hakone turnpike in October. Toudou simply looked at his friend's cycling helmet with disdain and turned down the idea, saying that the helmet would mess up his hair, and that he didn't have the proper bike to ride in a race. Toudou's only bike at the time was an old granny bike he called his "Super Shopping Cart". Previously, Toudou had taken Shuusaku with him to Odawara City to buy a sports jersey, and the two friends had swapped bikes on the way back for fun. Toudou was impressed to ride his friend's fast cross bike, and Shuusaku noted that when he rode Toudou's granny bike, it was incredibly noisy even though it was silent when Toudou rode it. Toudou explained that when he first got the bike, it was already ancient and noisy, so he tried different ways of pedaling until he discovered it made no sound if he pedaled with the most efficiency. The reason he did this was simply because a noisy granny bike was just uncool. Shuusaku convinced Toudou to at least practice the course of the race with him, as granny bikes were allowed, in return for juice and melon bread. At 2km to the peak, Shuusaku took off ahead of Toudou, thinking that because he has a new road bike, he couldn't lose. Toudou took the challenge and chased after him, dancing at full speed without making a sound. The way he rode was by keeping his core body still and moving his granny bike with his arms to prevent loss. The two had an intense race, so much so that Toudou became aggressive and yelled at his bangs being in his way. Eventually, Toudou passed his friend and won. After their practice race, both collapsed on the ground beside the road and Shuusaku was angry at his defeat, and even angrier at Toudou's lack of reaction to winning. Toudou stated that bicycles never meant anything to him, and he never wore a helmet because he didn't want his hair style ruined, but because he became so invested in the race, he surprised himself by treating his hair, which he meticulously cared for, like a hindrance. Following that, Toudou joined the race at the Hakone turnpike and wore fashionable clothes which he constantly fretted over about sweating in or pinning his bib number too. To him, at races, what was important was how he looked. Shuusaku and Toudou were greeted by Minami, the manager of Hakone Academy's cycling team at the time, who had climbers attending the race. She explained how Hakone was said to be the strongest in the nation, and that in a few years the Inter High may take place in Hakone. She also mentioned the red bib tag and the mountain prize and encouraged the two boys to join Hakone Academy. Minami then told Shuusaku that if he won, she'd give him a kiss. Toudou asked Shuusaku to further explain about the mountain prize as the two waited at the starting line of the race. Upon hearing about it, Toudou, confused at himself, began to get fired up again, desiring the prize more than anything to the point of putting on a helmet without fussing over his hair. He thought that although it was just a "silly bike race", one doesn't know how "silly" something is until they tried that thing first. Shuusaku, terrified of the serious look in his friend's eyes, initially mistook this for Toudou wanting Minami's kiss and sprinted ahead of everyone once the race began, with Toudou riding closely behind him and not paying any mind to the cheering crowds. Shuusaku realized that it must be the mountain prize Toudou was truly after. Because of his sprint, Shuusaku wore out his legs quickly during the first part of the race. After ninth graders from Hadano-Ichi's cycling club passed them, Toudou, worried, called out to Shuusaku, who'd fallen behind at the side of the road. Shuusaku injured his leg further trying to escape the other school and couldn't continue the race, but told Toudou to take his white Ridley road racer and win. The details of what followed is yet untranslated, but Toudou ended up winning the race with Shuusaku's bike. Afterward, he took Minami's headband, ripped the bow off, and wore the headband for the awards ceremony to clean up his disheveled appearance. At some point, Toudou relayed this story to Manami Sangaku when prodded about when he first started getting called "Mountain God", much to Arakita Yasutomo's dismay. According to Toudou, it was the moment he first rode his Ridley. Choosing the Sixth Toudou is first seen during his third year in high school with Hakone Academy's team overseeing the race between Manami and Kuroda Yukinari that would decide which of the two becomes the sixth member of the Inter High team. Riding in the van behind them, he accuses Manami of stealing his fangirls, which his team denies, and loudly comments on the race things that they are all already thinking, causing his teammates to collectively yet mentally tell him to shut up. The anime introduces Toudou a bit earlier as he's seen calling Makishima Yusuke a few times, questioning his condition, and alluding to his team solidifying their second climber. He's also shown reflecting on the obvious whereabouts of a missing Manami, who's detouring from school and practice to ride the nearby hills. Another change the anime made is that Toudou is the one who instructs Manami to scout out Sohoku during the other team's training camp before the race deciding Hakone Academy's sixth member, hinting about an interesting climber on the rival team. Manami is later seen talking to Toudou on his cell phone. Toudou of course thinks Manami is talking about Makishima, and is dumbfounded when he hears about a smiling climber with "short hair and glasses", not an awkwardly smirking climber with long, swaying hair, imagining Makishima has changed his look. Both of them ask who each other is even talking about, equally confused. 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Toudou is later seen at the Inter High with the rest of Hakone Academy's team, wearing the bib number 3. He's insistent that all the girls in the audience are staring at him on the stage. Though present when Midousuji Akira taunts Hakone Academy, he only frowns. After Sohoku wins the first checkpoint and begins leading the pack, Toudou rides up front to bother Makishima and introduce himself to Onoda Sakamichi, who he calls "Megane-kun" ("Glasses-kun"), and condescendingly insults the boy's appearance as "less than a three". Toudou declares that Hakone won't allow Sohoku to take the next checkpoint, the mountain climb, before returning to his own team. As the mountain phase begins, Onoda gets caught in a massive collision involving the pack and ends up in last place while his team rides on ahead without realizing. Because of this, Makishima is stuck pulling his team up the climb and is unable to accept Toudou's challenge to see who reaches the peak first. As he is unaware that Onoda was Sohoku's second climber, Toudou loses his normal flashy and nonchalant demeanor and becomes visibly distraught at the idea that Makishima is refusing to participate in their last climb together. Toudou remains unable to understand why until Arakita (mistakenly) points out that Makishima is Sohoku's only climber. After hearing his, Toudou goes ahead and silently continues the climb alone until out of earshot, when he then yells and cries in frustration. It is revealed that since their first meeting, Toudou and Makishima have always gone head-to-head, ending up at the front of the race and competing with each other more than anyone else. Their score ended up even on both sides and, due to the last race two months earlier not counting because of Makishima's tires going flat, they promised each other to settle the score at the Inter High. Since that time, Toudou has constantly called Makishima to check on his condition and well-being, wanting them both to be in top form for their final race. As Toudou continues up the track, he becomes overwhelmed by his feelings of despair, ignores his cheering fans and juniors on the sidelines, and simply desires for the race to be over as quickly as possible- something he has never felt before. He hears that someone else is arriving behind him, and is momentarily excited because he thinks it might be Makishima, but it is just a climber from Nagano. Then, much to Toudou's surprise, Makishima arrives. Since Onoda caught up to the rest of team Sohoku, Makishima was allowed to ride ahead freely. Makishima greets Toudou by asking about his condition, and Toudou replies that he just reached his best condition. The two begin their race with about 2km left until the summit, passing the single climber in front with ease. Toudou thinks to himself that he wishes the moment could last forever, but knows it won't, and vows to engrave the memory into his heart. The two have an intense race, putting everything they have into their last climb. In the end, Toudou is the victor by a small margin. Though he is exhausted after the climbing battle, Toudou extends his hand to Makishima and thanks him for the past three years, saying he never would have grown this strong or fast without Makishima. The two attempt a high-five but miss because they're both so tired, but they try again and succeed. Toudou is next seen riding alongside Makishima and warning him about Arakita, Hakone Academy's ace assistant, as the aces and their assistants make the final 4km sprint to Day 1's goal line. He describes Arakita as a "weird guy" who likes to take breaks, but warns that in a major event like this, he's entirely different, with a determination like that of a wild animal. Toudou goes on to warn that if Sohoku is riding within Arakita by only a few dozen meters with 2km to the goal line, Hakone Academy will win. The aces and their assistants quickly pass both of them, as does Midousuji afterward, to everyone's surprise. Once the award ceremony for the first day begins, Toudou receives the red number tags and a bouquet of flowers for his winning of the mountain checkpoint. He takes the microphone from the announcer and calls his "life-time rival", Makishima, to the stage, but to no avail. After the ceremony, Manami brings him to Sohoku's tent where he thanks Onoda for allowing him and Makishima to have their race together. He encourages Onoda to survive and grow stronger, and recants his earlier insult that Onoda was less than a three, visually speaking, stating that the boy was a good climber and has nice eyes, which greatly embarrasses Onoda. Almost as quickly as he's able to compliment Onoda, Toudou's words turn dark as he describes the upcoming Day 2 as a death match because three teams have tied on Day 1. To him, that means that since no one pulled ahead, he'll need to ride solely for his team, even if it means giving up his red number tags. Toudou warns Onoda to rest up well for the next race, as it's going to be considerably more difficult, foreshadowing the unfortunate events to follow. Day 2 Day 3 After the Inter High Re:Ride In the movie that follows anime canon, Toudou invites Onoda and Makishima to his family's inn. There, Onoda reflects on the Inter High and witnesses the two rivals compete at ping pong, which Toudou loses. He also witnesses them test who can stay in a hot spring the longest. That competition remains undecided, as Onoda, praising them for their amazing energy, ends up passing out in the hot spring and nearly drowns if not for Toudou and Makishima rescuing him. Onoda is carried to his room by one of the inn's workers, where he rests unconscious as Toudou sits nearby and talks to Makishima about their rivalry. Toudou says he wishes that they will continue to compete with each other in the future. Makishima, silent for a moment, begins to tell Toudou something, but Onoda waking up promptly distracts Toudou. The next morning, the three are yet again enjoying soaking in a hot spring. Suddenly, Izumida can be heard talking to Andy and Frank, and then bursts from inside a sauna, shouting "Abs!", much like an anime ending omake, with Shinkai seen behind him. The three surprised climbers turn to him, questioning "Abs?", and the movie ends. Mountain God's Winter Party Some time during the winter after the 41st Summer Inter High and before his graduation, Toudou is seen mentoring Manami and Onoda at Hakone. He invited them under the guise that there would be a party, but it turns out to be a race to decide which of the two will inherit Toudou's coveted titles of "Mountain God" and "King of the Mountains." Toudou himself does not race, as he states he'd never race in such cold weather. Since the road is full of snow, neither Onoda nor Manami can complete the climb, so Toudou declares that they'll have to settle it at the next Inter High. He scolds Manami for being late at the first Inter High, then tells Manami to give his phone number to Onoda. That way, Onoda can call Manami "on that day" so he won't be late. Skills and Techniques Toudou is known as "Sleeping Beauty" because he is able to accelerate and pass other racers very quietly, leaving them shocked because they didn't hear him coming up behind them. Though Toudou proclaims himself "Sleeping Beauty," according to Makishima, competitors call him the "Forest Ninja" behind his back. Toudou's quiet technique makes it difficult for his opponents to block him from passing them. Relationships Makishima Yusuke When Toudou and Makishima first met in a race, Toudou thought little of a team he'd never heard of, and tried to brag about his own fame, but Makishima just dismissed him by commenting how headbands were uncool, showing little interest in Toudou's vanity by further dismissing his insult of "beetle" (because of Makishima's unusual hair) by correcting it to "spider". During the race, Toudou became amazed by Makishima's odd cycling. After losing to him, a frustrated Toudou told Makishima that a winner should smile and the subsequent attempt was only creepy, so Toudou sought to teach him to smile properly. The two have been rivals ever since, earning each other's respect (Makishima the new affectionate nickname of "Maki-chan".), and competing against each other in various official and unofficial races. After their would-be tie-breaker race only left Makishima with punctured tires before the goal and an easy win for Toudou, the two promised that they would settle the score properly at the Inter High. Up until the promised race, Toudou calls Makishima several times a day to check on his condition, as Toudou views them as "best rivals": best friends that should take care of each other, but also who can force each other to grow stronger through constant challenging, not enemies. He wishes this could continue after the Inter High. Manami Sangaku True to his vain demeanor, Toudou often accuses Manami of having a style that overlaps with his, as well as of competing with him for fangirls. (Apparently he thinks Manami looks cool.) However, as a fellow climber and his senior, he cares for Manami and takes it upon himself to mentor him; he seems to understand Manami's need to ignore club obligations in order to ride slopes alone and doesn't get as annoyed with him as other members. Toudou himself is willing to disregard plans and advise Manami to "ride freely" if given the chance on the last day of the Inter High. Manami respects Toudou deeply for his strategic foresight in cycling, claiming to be no match for him, that he could even fall for Toudou, and accepting the advice he dispenses. Arakita Yasutomo Initially, Arakita didn't get along well with Toudou in the slightest. After Toudou tried to be friendly when Arakita first joined the club, Arakita simply insulted his hairstyle and refused to tell Toudou about his past athletic experience, which Toudou could tell must have existed. Although he instantly understood Arakita probably had bad memories about his past, Toudou was insulted by the headband comment to the point that he wanted Arakita to quit the club. Over time, though Toudou claims he never thought they'd be riding together, the two grew to highly respect each other as cyclists. As third years, they tend to bicker, but usually over trivial things like Toudou scolding Arakita for trying to copy homework or his eating of unhealthy food, and when Arakita insults Toudou for not knowing something, Toudou is quick to study up on it out of spite. They seem friendly enough towards each other regardless of how they clash; In extra material, Arakita has called Toudou to wish him happy birthday and offered to buy him a soda. (Unfortunately, he mistakenly called someone else.) Watanabe said that Arakita would be the first to text Toudou "Happy Birthday" despite how he acts, because that's the sort of guy he is. In one drama CD, Toudou, after Arakita berates him for being terrible at handling cats, doesn't hesitate to cuddle Arakita like a cat to demonstrate his newly-learned cat appreciation techniques. Trivia ;Likes : Tai chazuke. : Thoughtful girls with short hair : Birds : The color orange, as an insertion. It makes his heart flutter. ;Dislikes : Gold beetles that fly in his face while riding. ;Collects : Headbands. ;Talents : Calligraphy ;Best Subject : Japanese history ;Misc * His family runs a ryokan in Hakone called Toudou-An ("Toudou Retreat House"). * Owns koi fish. * His monthly allowance is 4500 yen. * He has an older sister who shares his looks and personality, and he calls her by name. She inherits the family inn and before that taught Toudou how to cook, making him the best cook among the Hakogaku third-years. * He owns about 100 headbands and carries at least five with him. He keeps a few in his locker and has more of different colors. * It is not yet known what Toudou does after graduating. He does not attend a university, inherit the family business, nor go overseas. He still lives in Japan. * According to Watanabe, Toudou asked for Makishima's phone number first, but Makishima replied he didn't know how to use his phone, so Toudou added his own number to Makishima's phone. * Toudou is named "Jinpachi" because he was born on the eighth of August. ("Hachi" or "pachi" is eight in Japanese.) * Toudou’s phone brand is “au.” * Toudou has a signature. In big letters, he writes in English “TODO.” This can be seen on the paper fans his fanclub holds. He sells bromides to his fanclub too. * He has no age preference with women, but just wants to be loved by all women. * Toudou receives at least 20 chocolates from girls who seriously want to date him on Valentine's Day. On White Day, Toudou takes stuff from his family's inn to give as return presents. * His first crush was in third grade on a girl who was a year younger than him. She often visited the family inn since her father worked there. References Gallery toudou highfive.png| Toudou giving Makishima a high five toudou pencil board.png Toudou.Jinpachi.full.1608765.jpg|Anime concept art. Toudou.Jinpachi.full.1573367.jpg|Alternate anime concept art. toudou1.png toudou2.png toudou onsen.png toudous.png| High school Toudou and middle school Toudou middle school toudou.png| Toudou in his middle school uniform toudoumovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Leo Category:Blood type: A Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club